The Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center include six key positions: Director Associate Director - Clinical Research Associate Director - Laboratory Research Associate Director - Cancer Control Associate Director - Translational Research Associate Director - Administration These individuals work collectively to guide planning and evaluation, create a vision, set goals, assess progress, and set the agenda for future directions. They determine strategies to leverage the breadth and depth of science on the UW campus. Meeting weekly, they carefully identify and foster research capabilities that will strengthen the Center's research programs and extend cancer focus into new areas. The addition of a new Associate Director position for Translational Research highlights the importance that is placed on this component that will speed the transition from discovery to clinical testing and ultimately dissemination.